ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Evan Billion Episodes
A list of episodes for the series Evan Billion. Season 1 This season is about most of his enemies. Ben's Real Part 1: Telling Ya After days of boredness, Kevin Levin tells his cousin, Evan Levin, that Ben Tennyson is real, but Evan doesn't believe him. After Kevin finds Evan the Billiontrix, Kevin makes a replica of the original robot from the first episode but more powerful to attack Evan. Can Evan beat him? Ben's Real Part 2: Now Do You Believe Me? Evan defeats the robot, and Evan doesn't know whether he believes him or not. Trying to decide, Evan and Kevin get two new pets, Rocket and Sharpoint, and travel the world, first to Canada, to try to find Ben. But, Widemouth finds them and tries to stop them. Emotion Toys Evan must learn to use his new alien Emotion when Man of Many Puzzles captures the rest of the team and keeps them inside an upgraded version of Mt. Rushmore. Path of the Ninja When taking a secret shortcut to Japan, a ninja gives Evan clues to finding Ben. Song: A Japanese Clue Pisa Party After a plane crash, the gang are stuck in Italy until the plane can get fixed. Ockitalusion plans to destroy Pisa because he believes it holds Europe in place. The Wrath of Scarletose: Part 1 A Pantophage villain named Scarletose steals things for his palace that he will try to rule Earth with. The Wrath of Scarletose: Part 2 A Pantophage villain named Scarletose steals things for his palace that he will try to rule Earth with. Elec Trick Trius tricks the gang into an electric forcefield, so they have to get out. Becoming Aruburia A villain named Ristego was searching for a new home ever since Aruburia was destroyed. Now, he has found Earth after searching every other planet in the galaxy. Jealous of it, he plans to destroy it. Song: This Will Be Aruburia Beat B.E.A.T. Some villains form a group called B.E.A.T., so Evan forms a team called F.I.N.D. to stop them. Moon Stuck Evan gets stuck in alien form when leaving the moon, and must get out. The title is a parody of the 31st episode of Ultimate Alien. The Wonderful World of Utility Utility uses his reality bending to turn the world into a weird slop of unreal events and Evan has to get it back to normal. Song: Under High Mountains and Rainbow Low Seas F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. The two groups get stranded on various planets, some being Khoros, Petropia, and Methanos. Song: These Are the Members of F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. Evisible Levisible Evan discovers an invisible world that is inside of the visible world, and he goes there by accidentally staying invisible for too long. Evan has to get out of the world to get back to the visible world. EvaNME While at Dudle Gode, Evan falls in a pond while turning back from NME. Now, all his aliens are ninja-ized. Dog Days The team must defeat Ho'par, but it turns out harder than expected. Song: Loud Music to My Ears Witor Rules The team meet Witor, who wants to rule the USA. He clones the team and controls the clones to be his servants. Now, the team must get back control to defeat Witor. The Curse in Flames Two villains named Pyrece and Raydi'ation use a space ship to enslave all the planets. They go to Viscosia, and the gang must stop them. Journey to Opposites Pyrece and Raydi'ation go to a portal to the opposite dimension and try to enslave Otecym, Erreffo's planet. The Crushin' Episode Tacea appears from an egg and starts crushing everything in sight. Song: The Cerebrocrustacean Taming Song Lost Gets Lost When using Lost and Found, Lost gets lost and Found has to find him. While lost, Lost learns how to perfect his powers, so he doesn't want to be found. Found wants to find Lost anyways, so Lost can be found. Mathia When underground, Evan and Sharpoint explore for Ultimatrix clues. But Evan comes across some math orbs that make him smart. Too smart. Rocket and Sharpoint travel to Complexia to get the cure. Green Thumb Evan gets Green Thumb and has to defeat a robot. Evan's Sister Evan goes to his sister's house, and Evan gets mad. Problems arise when she gets the Billiontrix. Mission: Gallevkevimpossible When Evan finds out that Gally has been dating someone, he and Kevin go on a mission to find out more information. Hawaiian Curse The gang looks for Ben in Hawaii, but Evan gets cursed with bad luck. Song: Can't Avoid That Bad Luck Glitched When the Billiontrix gets busted, it always gives him the wrong alien. How can he fix it? Brazilian Soccer Match The gang looks for Ben in Brazil. Four superpowered men challenge the gang to a superpowered soccer match, and if Evan's team wins, they will tell him where Ben is. But if the Brazilians win, Evan's team must become their slaves for the rest of their lives. Hollywood After Evan's team wins the soccer match, they are told Ben was last seen in California. After they cannot find him, a TV producer whose TV show got cancelled finds them and makes them, specifically Rocket, into a reality show. However, the TV producer seems to be controlling them. Literally. Split Personality After Witor Rules, Witor got fused with Ho'par and his clones. The team must save the day, except it is twice the threat. Movie Evan Billion: Into the Null Void Season 2 The second season now has Caecus and Ray shorts, and also catches up on the comedy. Triple Trouble Evan needs to read some books to children at a library, host an elemental battle, and guide some Biosovortians to victory against some evolved Arburian Pelarotas. He decides to use Glider, but there are consequences. Song: Reading Elements to Biosovortians Caecus and Ray Short: The First Battle Evan Billion: Regular Show Version Kevin's car breaks down near a park in Pennsylvania. They get jobs to raise enough money to fix it, but for some reason, Kevin has to wear a tall blue bird costume and Evan has to wear a short racoon costume. Note: This episode is non-canon. Caecus and Ray Short: 3 Blind Mice Prison Mistake When fighting with Greedusa, a police officer thinks that Evan is an escaped prisoner fighting some people who want to turn him in. So, he goes to jail, and needs help from other aliens to get out. Caecus and Ray Short: Rubble Trouble Finding F.I.N.D. When all the members of FIND go missing, Evan and the team go and find them, when it turns out Ristego did it. He plans to hypnotize them into betraying the universe. Caecus and Ray Short: Hypno and Let Go Episode 5 5a: Baked Wings Delilah takes Sharpoint to her cooking academy to visit for a day. Caecus and Ray Short: Jump into a Book 5b: Life of a Junklean Sequel of Lost Gets Lost. A life of a junk Junklean is showed mostly after the clean part dies. Caecus and Ray Short: 3Dmension Episode 6 6a: Paper Lose Weight Evan makes his old, crusty newspaper deliverer look better. Caecus and Ray Short: Crossing the Lines 6b: The Amazing Unstoppable Rocket Rocket is upgraded so he can run faster, but he becomes unstoppable and needs to be stopped. Song: Can't Be Stopped Caecus and Ray Short: Cranky Chroman Episode 7 7a: Philip Eans The gang go to the Phillipines to search for Ben, but for some reason, a man tries to get them to leave. Caecus and Ray Short: Ala la Maze 7b: Talket and Speakpoint Kevin finds technology for Rocket and Sharpoint to talk, but him and Evan regret it. Caecus and Ray Short: Dancing Dude The Well Thought-of Action Episode Aqua Tick needs to find something to do, so he visits Attitudia. But Attitudia's emotion waves pick up his animal DNA and starts turning the planet into an animal. Aqua Tick takes advantage of this, so Evan and the gang have to stop him. Caecus and Ray Short: What's the Difference? Episode 9 9a: Skeleton World Evan tells a long story to Rocket, and they both become skeletons and live in a new skeleton land. Song: We're All Skeletons Caecus and Ray Short: Trick or Defeat 9b: The Lying Game Evan, Rocket, Delilah, Ristego, and some other characters compete in a lying game where they tell lies to each other. The first one that is not defeated by lies wins. This is the first double episode where both episodes have songs, and one of the episodes have two songs, and the Caecus and Ray shorts are about the same thing. Songs: This Lie is True And the Winner is...... Caecus and Ray Short: Need Tricks My Life as a Kid Meme A Meme turns Evan into a meme and sucks him into Internet. He goes to Meme Training School, and meets some other memes-in-training. Evan needs to escape Internet and get back home. Caecus and Ray Short: It's All a Random 73 Floors of Terror: Part 1 Evan and the gang get trapped in the basement of a very tall building, and have to get to the top so they can escape. But the floors turn into levels, and it becomes impossible to get up. Caecus and Ray Short: Mini Golf Caper 73 Floors of Terror: Part 2 Evan and the gang get trapped in the basement of a very tall building, and have to get to the top so they can escape. But the floors turn into levels, and it becomes impossible to get up. Caecus and Ray Short: Great Balls of Fire Episode 13 13a: Shakin' Chefs Evan and Tipidu become chefs to make up for destroying a restaurant. Caecus and Ray Short: Can't Beat Them, Join Them 13b: Whale Watchers Someone starts putting whales in Tipidu's garage, and him and Evan have to babysit them. Caecus and Ray Short: Ray the Superzero Episode 14 14a: The Ray of Death Tipidu invents a ray, and it starts zapping everyone and doing something so bad to them........TURNING THEM INTO JIGSAW PUZZLES! Caecus and Ray Short: Fame For Freaks 14b: Short Shortest episode ever. Caecus and Ray Short: Very Short Episode 15 15a: Evan's Birthday It is Evan's birthday, but Evan wants the episode name changed. Caecus and Ray Short: Switching Places 15b: Crablasterbolt Crablaster escapes the Billiontrix to go to Aruburia and learn to be more like an Arburian Pelarota. But when he discovers Aruburia was ruined, he vows to destroy all the other planets. Evan needs help from Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, and Ristego to stop him. Caecus and Ray Short: Caecusbolt A Thanksgiving for the Ages Evan learns that vember is the force that lets aliens live, and November is where it's power lowers. He also learns that Thanksgiving is the day that all vember is gone, because Sarah Hale hated aliens. Evan and the team go back in time to stop Sarah from putting no vember in Thanksgiving. Caecus and Ray Short: A Big Fat Turkey Evan Billion: MAD Version This episode is based on MAD. To make it 30 minutes, there were basically two MAD episodes in one. Caecus and Ray Shorts: Alien vs. Alien (takes place of Spy vs. Spy) Episode 18 18a: Good Ol' Geezers Evan, Sharpoint, Rocket, Delilah, and Tipidu learn that a store is having a free day for senior citizens, so they dress up as senior citizens. But, the forget to take off their disguises, and get mistaken for senior citizens. 18b: F.I.N.D. Jr. Evan starts a team of young superheroes to do missions. A Christmas for the Ages A naughty Ectonurite that gets coal every year finds out a way to replace all of Santa's presents to deliver with coal. But the Ectonurite discovered that F.I.N.D. is so nice, it is impossible for them to get coal. So he brings all the coal into one place to make a monster and possesses it, and arms it with the gifts of his relatives. Song: We Wish You Decked Halls of Jingle Bells 'cause Santa's Coming to Town and More! Caecus and Ray Short: How the Ray Stole Christmas A New Year for the Ages As it starts becoming the new year, things begin disappearing. Evan and the gang has to find out why, but a fat baby is chasing them. A Martin Luther King Jr. Day for the Ages B.E.A.T. brings Martin Luther King Jr. from the dead, but evil, with superpowers. Evan and the gang must stop him, but citizens order them not to hurt Martin because he was a hero. Episode 21 21a: Upgrade Trail A robotic villain kidnaps Kevin, Sharpoint, and Delilah. Evan, Tipidu, and Rocket have to go on a path of upgrading weapons and vehicles to save them. 21b: Stupidity Rules The princess of bees, hornets, and wasps captures Evan and uses a machine to make him turn stupid, because she wants to date a stupid person. The others have to save him and deal with his stupidity. Weapon or Not, Here They Go Evan sends F.I.N.D. Jr. to collect dangerous weapons that a new villain, Telo, is also hunting down. Goop Suits Goop Fest 2013 special. XLR8 to the Future XLR8 Fest 2013 special. Ch-Ch-Ch-China! The gang head to China to look for Ben, but Ockitalusion is planning to steal the Great Wall. Statuized Ristego turns everyone on Earth into statues except F.I.N.D. Jr., who was doing a mission in outer space at the time. It is up to F.I.N.D. Jr. to stop him. Tick Boat Evan gets trapped on a boat full of Aqua Tick's relatives, and the only way to escape is to beat them all. Billionized: Part 1 Evan and the rest of the F.I.N.D. crew learn that B.E.A.T. is after an ancient book called the Noidirihcne that will unleash the ultimate evil on the universe. To do this, they successfully overpower F.I.N.D. and steal the Billiontrix! Ristego then turns into Billionized Jackbammer, revealing a new function! Can the crew come up with a way to stop them now? Billionized: Part 2 The F.I.N.D. crew, "wit" or "witout" the Billiontrix, needs to beat B.E.A.T. (what an unoriginal task name). Evan tries to get it back, but accidentally absorbs some Billiontrix energy! Stealing the Billiontrix back, he Billionizes yet another alien. Can he come to his senses before using the Noidirihcne? Season 3 Evan loses his old aliens, but gains 20 new ones. Janejare Plans: Part 1 Pyrece and Raydi'ation go to the Janejaren System and control all of the aliens to attack Earth. Caecus and Ray Short: Basiphobia Janejare Plans: Part 2 Pyrece and Raydi'ation go to the Janejaren System and control all of the aliens to attack Earth. Caecus and Ray Short: Stop and Bored B.E.A.T. That F.I.N.D. has to stop Ristego when he begins collecting more members for B.E.A.T. All Hail the Great Zapoffian Evan meets a Zapoffian named The Great Zapoffian that is RoboTian's species but looks like Linaport. She locked herself inside a suit to keep control of her powers. Mr. Evan Levin While staying at a hotel in Washington, a portal opens up and sucks the group in. It leads to the future where Mr. Evan Levin lives. He says he has a quest for Evan and his team, but Witor, Widemouth, and Utility start attacking and Evan cannot find out what the quest is. Love Struck The quest is to stop himself from marrying the girl that Mr. Evan Levin married. The girl comes across Evan and wants to date him. After refusing, the girl plans to blow him up. Mech Men B.E.A.T. uses mechs to try to destroy F.I.N.D., but F.I.N.D. Jr. steps in to fight. Evlen Byelion An alternate version of Evan named Evlen who has aliens like Stickerman and LMN-eat appears from a portal and Evan has to stop him. Caecus and Ray Short: Practice Makes Perfect Muted Forms Tired of losing, Pyrece and Raydi'ation capture a Mutamorfan to help gather up aliens. It actually works! The Disaster Days Ristego uses a machine to create disasters. B.E.A.T. the Framers When B.E.A.T. frames F.I.N.D. for several robberies, F.I.N.D. gets locked up in a high-tech space prison. Russia The gang go to Russia to look for Ben, but parts of it begin to disappear. Ockitalusion's Scheme The gang to Colorado to search for Ben, but Ockitalusion is also there, planning something. Sick Ristego releases an alien disease to infect F.I.N.D. Out of Mol-Luck B.E.A.T. tries to unleash a mythical octopus called the Vulgabolis to unleash havoc. B.E.A.T. Jr. Ristego starts a team of young supervillains to do missions, and F.I.N.D. Jr. has to stop them. Land of the Beasts A race of intelligent behemoth-like aliens called Jeertasapiens crash on Earth and try to claim it as their new home. More Jeertasapiens? The Jeertasapiens create cloning machines to duplicate themselves for a better chance of succeeding. Jeertindia The gang look for Ben in India, but the Jeertasapiens are taking it over. Oui've Got Jeertasapiens The Jeertasapiens take over France. Down Under The Jeertasapiens take over Australia. Commander #1 Kevin faces off with a Jeertasapien named Slodentel who leads an armada of Jeertasapiens. Turtle Time Evan helps a weak Geochelone Aerio get back to Aldabra. Earthshake Several tremors begin to happen, so the gang investigate the problem. Commander #2 Rocket and Sharpoint face off with another Jeertasapien commander, Xis. However, Xis is using technology to steal their memories. If he steals enough memories, Rocket and Sharpoint will join the Jeertasapiens. Jeertasapien Guns Evan sends in F.I.N.D. Jr. to steal and destroy dangerous guns that the Jeertasapiens are using in battle. Commander #3 Tipidu fights the third commander, Bee N'na, in a virtual reality battle where both combatants are using machines against each other. Dimension Hopping Evan, Rocket, and Tipidu chase several Jeertasapiens through several dimensions to prevent them from attempting to conquer them. Commander #4 Most of F.I.N.D. fights the fourth commander, Xis ll, who is the son of Xis. F.I.N.D. Needs to B.E.A.T. the Jeertasapiens F.I.N.D., B.E.A.T., and the Jeertasapiens race to collect high-tech devices. The Downfall of B.E.A.T. F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. team up in an attempt to defeat the Jeertasapiens. Commander #5 Evan squares off with the fifth and final commander, Kiam't L'ki, in another virtual reality battle. But the virtual reality seems to be draining Evan's energy. The Jeertower of Danger: Part 1 The Jeertasapiens construct a tower that puts them several steps closer in their plan of world domination. When F.I.N.D. tries their best and cannot stop it, Tipidu comes up with a complex plan involving time alteration. The Jeertower of Danger: Part 2 Evan encounters trouble when he's carrying out Tipidu's plan. Meanwhile, the Jeertasapiens break through F.I.N.D.'s defenses. F.I.N.D. must defeat them once and for all. Encephalonus IV F.I.N.D. Jr. follows B.E.A.T. Jr. to Encephalonus IV, where the latter plans to sap the intelligence of the Cerebrocrustaceans. Freedom of the Press A mysterious newspaper seems to be making events happen instead of writing about events that already happened. To the Center of the Flamme Evan and the gang head to Flamme, where Aqua Tick plans to drill to the center and steal all the heat. Untitled The End: Part 1 Evan and the gang get very close to finding Ben, but B.E.A.T. interferes. The End: Part 2 Evan and the gang finally find Ben, but B.E.A.T. plans to destroy them once and for all. Fan-Made Episodes If you want to make a fan-made episode, post it here and it might become a real episode. Heading 3 format, please. F.I.N.D. is MINE! When a girl named Danielle comes to to town, she falls in love with Evan. (Who doesn't like her back.) But, she keeps bugging him while on missions.--(Summary by Redoalien) Alex Rider-Evan Billion: Heroes Lost (Two Part Episode) Part 1: Lost, For Now...: Alex Rider is battling Ultility until a portal opens and sucks him, Sabina (His Girlfriend) and Evan Levin. They realise that they're in Doomed Dimensions, a universe where no-one has escaped and died. A Rumor is that at the end of THE D.E.A.T.H. Zone (The Deadly Easy-(Not!) Adventurous Terrifying Horrible Zone) is a portal back to AR's universe. Is there, and if yes can the trio make it? Part 2: The Final Battle: After making it back home, Alex, Sabina and Evan have to face Ultility in this FINAL battle. (Alex and Evan a unlock new alien, Ultility but always go evil when using it.) Summary by User:RexTennyson Shorts Little Girl Evan accidentally takes a little girl's pizza, and she hunts him down. The Broken Mirror Evan finds a broken mirror. Galvanic Lackamorph Upgrade Fest 2012 short. Rabbits and Ocelots The gang get attacked by a bunch of animals. Appoplex-Kevin Rath Fest 2014 short. Crystal Amnesia Chromastone Fest 2014 short. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Pyrece and Raydi'ation Story Arc Category:Episode Guides